gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WeltonArsenal
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Virgil.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sigmund 2014 (talk) 18:38, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Infobox Have fixed infobox. New fields under series and title. Have also added "editor" field and a production order field; please feel free to update them whenever time forbids. Please see The Mysterons (episode) for full infobox example. Cheers. Jack, 08:37, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :Have also added new field "color". It's so you can change the blue in the infobox to something else related to the series in question. For example, Captain Scarlet is going to be red (scarlet! bit of a giveaway, actually) and Joe 90 will be orange. Secret Service a crème colour, perhaps? :Regards, Jack 08:47, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Magenta Thanks for the pic of Captain Magenta. Hehe. [[user:guyus24|'Jack Guyus']] (Talk / contribs) 01:02, 11.10.2015 :: Thanks jack. at your service. :: WeltonArsenal (talk) 01:04, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Episodes So we ARE using the category "Episodes"? It's meant to be a parent category and not contain any articles. [[user:guyus24|'Jack Guyus']] (Talk / contribs) 10:12, 12.7.2015 Colourising Hey Gee! I think this may be a tad useful when you have some spare time: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OocyYh4YOiI. It's a video which will teach you how to colourise black and white images using Paint.Net. I thought it might be useful for Fireball and Supercar images. Cheers, Character Pages Hey! Can you please put a tad of detail into your character pages? Because currently no one knows a clue about who they are and what they did, which sometimes makes categorisation a tad hard. Also, note that we don't italicise series names, so Fireball XL5 shouldn't be in italics. Thanks, Hi Do you have any autographs to add to this page: http://gerryanderson.wikia.com/wiki/Autographs? Warren Grafton (talk) 18:55, January 28, 2017 (UTC) CharInfo I've drafted a better character infobox than the one you're using (which is raw HTML, something that should be avoided as it doesn't render well on mobile devices). I can colour it but that would involve delving into the CSS, which I'm unable to access at the moment (Sig'll know why). What do you think: Template:CharInfo? :I've made it so that the image is at the top (which means I can white the background and it doesn't look dodgy), and taken it as far as I can. Sadly, I can't find a way to colour it without it looking out of place. You can check it here: User:Guyus24/InfoboxTest. :Also, FANDOM has improved the tech behind the portable infobox so you can construct it without using code! You can play around with it at , before using it on CharInfo. :Feedback? Wiki Manager Hi again! I introduced myself on Thunderbirds Wiki, but I'm dropping by here to say I’m the Fandom Wiki Manager for The Gerry Anderson Encyclopedia! I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., please contact me on my talk page. :) --Spongebob456 talk 20:07, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Introducing Special:Analytics Hey! So I already introduced you to over at Thunderbirds Wiki, but I figured here I would offer suggestions as to what to do with the statistics specific to this wiki also. The tool shows one of your wiki's most popular search terms is Squish. Now I did some digging on this wiki and found there seems to be a couple of episode titles in Torchy the Battery Boy that feature that character. Perhaps it is worth creating an article for them so that search term has a suitable landing place. :) For more help with the feature, please feel free to ask me questions and also refer to these two super useful articles: * Introducing the Wiki Analytics Admin Dashboard * Help:Analytics Dashboard Thanks! --Spongebob456 talk 14:22, August 10, 2019 (UTC)